Little prank
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Porque las consecuencias de una broma no siempre es un castigo con Filch, y la verdad es que nunca nadie les dijo que una pequeñita broma los haría dudar acerca de su sexualidad.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui con este nuevo proyecto slash :D

Ya saben solo me pertenece la historia, los personajes son de J.K Rowling .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Que comience la travesura"_**

Odiaba a esos hijos de puta, los odiaba con todo su ser, eran los idiotas más grandes que había visto en sus 16 años de vida, apretó los labios en una clara mueca de desprecio.

―¡Snivellus va a llorar!―grito el estúpido de Black, seguía sin saber muy bien cómo demonios era hermano de Regulus.

Apretó las manos hasta convertirlos en puños intentando contener la ira que rugía dentro de él pidiéndole a gritos el cometer un asesinato _"tranquilo, tranquilo, ahora no es el momento"_ se dijo intentando mantener la calma, que había sido interrumpida por los idiotas que se hacían llamar Marauders, todos una bola de Gryffindors ineptos, estúpidos y con el coeficiente intelectual de una roca, porque compararlos con algún ser vivo era un insulto para el otro. Ya les hubiera lanzado una maldición si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que lo hubieran desarmado y ahora mismo Black le estaba presionando el estómago con un pie.

―Patético…―murmuro con todo el veneno posible inyectado en su voz, con la ira de que por su culpa había quedado solo, porque por culpa de ellos había perdido a la única luz que le quedaba, por la culpa de esos idiotas que eran alabados y parecían Dioses para los estúpidos de Gryffindors, había perdido a Lily.

―¿A quién le dices patético Snivellus?―bramo Potter, tomando el lugar de Sirius que lo miraba con una expresión furiosa, el de ojos café tomo a Severus de las solapas del uniforme mientras lo estampaba con fuerza contra el árbol, donde hace tan solo unos momentos se encontraba leyendo un libro.

―A ustedes Potter―escupió el apellido―que creen que el mundo gira alrededor de sus malditos pies, oh soberanos gryffindors―mascullo entre dientes Snape― les deseo que se encuentren en sus vidas con personas igual de asquerosas y repugnantes como ustedes―murmuro con la vista perdida en algún punto, sin duda su vida había sido y era la mierda más grande que había conocido, les deseaba lo mismo a esos idiotas. Miro a Potter que había aflojado un poco el agarre.

―Vámonos―murmuro el castaño, Sirius parecía querer protestar pero Lupin, que no había hecho nada más que ver desde que habían llegado a molestarlo, lo tomo del brazo y le dio una mirada severa.

Severus solo les dio una mirada llena de todo el asco que sentía, el estúpido de Pettigrew iba como siempre de perrito faldero detrás de Black y de Potter, mientras tanto Lupin solo le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer junto con sus amigos al lado de Sirius. El ojinegro miro el libro que hace poco tenía en los brazos, totalmente arruinado, con las hojas despedazadas, lleno de pintura roja y agua, apretó los labios con furia, ese libro su madre con costo se lo había dado para su cumpleaños y esos estúpidos lo habían arruinado al igual que su vida. Se lanzó un hechizo de limpieza para desaparecer la pintura roja con la que también lo habían bañado y con otra floritura de varita arreglo el libro. Acaricio la textura áspera del libro.

Sin querer recordó lo que habían sido sus vacaciones de navidad, los gritos de su padre resonando por todo el lugar, su madre gritando para que no le hiciera nada más, el maldito muggle golpeando a su madre ante su impotente mirada.

Mascullo una maldición por lo bajo internándose a su pesar al castillo, necesitaba hacer un ensayo de un metro de Alquimia, suspiro por lo bajo, sus pasos silenciosos contra la piedra, todavía era de tarde, con tranquilidad y con una mirada se posiciono al frente del muro murmurando con la contraseña para que lo dejaran pasar. En la sala común solo había uno que otro estudiante de primer y segundo año. Era obvio que los otros estuvieran en Hogsmeade, o caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, era un sábado por lo que casi no había nadie en el lugar. Con paso seguro y altivo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Agradeció que los idiotas con los que compartía cuarto no estuvieran, una de las cosas de estar en una casa tan selectiva como lo era Slytherin, era el solo tener que compartir habitación con otras dos personas, por lo que había escuchado en otras casas había que compartir hasta con cuatro personas. Suspiro fastidiado de todo.

Se dispuso a realizar su trabajo, agradecía el hecho que ninguno de los autonombrados Marauders estuviera en esa clase, gracias a Merlín la demanda para llevar las clases de alquimia era muy poca, básicamente la clase estaba compuesta por unos cuantos Slytherins y mayormente Ravenclaws, un paraíso sin estúpidos Gryffindors, y bueno por lo menos era tranquilo sin Hufflepuff también. Con tranquilidad se puso a investigar acerca de las transmutaciones de diversos elementos, sus propiedades entre otros.

* * *

―Severus―alzo la vista ante el llamado, Regulus Black lo miraba interrogante desde la puerta de su habitación. Snape alzo una ceja interrogante.―la puerta estaba abierta―el Black menor se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

―¿Y bien?―interrogo el pelinegro regresando a su ensayo.

―Deberíamos subir al Gran Comedor―menciono tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Severus.

―Todavía no he terminado―murmuro todavía absorto en su trabajo.

―No has comido bien desde que regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad―menciono con cautela Regulus examinando el libro negro que se encontraba bajo la almohada.

―No tengo hambre―Black alzo una ceja incrédulo.

―No almorzaste―el pelinegro torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto recordando su encuentro con los estúpidos.

―Se me acaba de cerrar el estómago―Regulus compuso una sonrisa floja en su rostro.

―Supongo que la cara de asco debe ser porque recordaste a mi hermano y a los idiotas de sus amigos―menciono con una mueca amarga, Regulus se acostó en la cama ojeando el libro.

―Solo ellos provocan que se me cierre el estómago y sienta la bilis―leyó por última vez el pergamino.

―Que sentimiento más hermoso, Severus―murmuro burlón el menor―aunque comparto el sentimiento por desgracia―alejo el libro de su rostro―un libro muy interesante, muggle, pero interesante―Snape formo una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible.

―Subamos entonces―ambos slytherins se dirigieron rumbo al gran comedor a paso lento.

Al llegar, el Gran Comedor estaba totalmente lleno de personas, el bullicio se escuchaba por todo el lugar, con un ambiente cálido instaurado en el a pesar del frio que hacia fuera. Para su infierno personal los idiotas Gryffindor estaban ahí. Se sentó junto a Regulus en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin, con asco se obligó a comer algo.

―¿Y cómo van las clases de alquimia?―pregunto el pelinegro mientras picaba con su tenedor un pedazo de carne.

―Relajantes―se metió a la boca un poco de puré.

―Sin estorbos, supongo―menciono distraído tomando algo de jugo de calabaza―me gustaría que el próximo curso tuviera la suficiente demanda para que abran las clases―el pelinegro suspiro por un momento.

―Tuve suerte.

―Lo sé―el menor de los hermanos Black le dio una mirada de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor― tengo un mal presentimiento, mi hermano y los estúpidos de sus amigos están muy tranquilos.

Severus asintió levemente, el también ya llevaba un rato pensando en eso mismo, entrecerró un poco los ojos, su mirada cruzo por unos momentos con la de Sirius, ambos se dieron una mirada de total desprecio―Severus―inclino su rostro en dirección del de pelo negro que lo llamaba.

―¿Qué ocurre?―la voz le salió baja.

―Deberíamos volver antes de que pase algo raro―Snape asintió dándole la razón, no por nada estaban en Slytherin, cautelosos y astutos.

Ambos jóvenes intentaron salir sigilosos del Gran Comedor―¡Snivellus!―Severus volteo con el rostro fruncido en dirección de Sirius.

―¡Sev…!―el llamado de Regulus quedo a media palabra, un hechizo había impacto de lleno contra él mandándolo al suelo, pudo ver la sonrisa cínica de Potter, la satisfacción en el rostro de Black y la risita de Pettigrew.

De un momento a otro el Gran Comedor se quedó en completo silencio, todos con la mirada en él, alzo la mirada rugiendo en ira; sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Sirius Black y James Potter, giro su cabeza un momento y se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos que lo miraban así, al estúpido de Pettigrew le había entrado una mosca a la boca y no se había dado cuenta _"¿Qué demonios?"_ Se observó a si mismo sintiendo las ganas de matar extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, la vergüenza y humillación latiendo en su pecho.

―¿S-sev?―lo llamo titubeante Regulus.

Se puso de pie con una mirada orgullosa, contrarrestando con el rubor que sentía en el rostro producto de la furia y vergüenza de haber sido humillado de nuevo por esos estúpidos ineptos de esa manera.

Se puso de pie casi cayendo, bajo la mirada incrédulo, los estúpidos se habían lucido con el estúpido traje que le habían puesto, Regulus lo miro con ganas de querer ayudarlo pero se quedó en su lugar, agradeció internamente eso, con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor intentando mantener toda la dignidad que se podía tener en su estado, agradeció a su fuerza de voluntad para poder controlar los zapatos y no resbalar, se sujetó con fuerza la falda con holanes procurando que no enseñara nada. Nunca en su vida espero que le hicieran algo así, apretó las manos en la falda sintiendo como la tela se presionaba contra sus dedos. Regulus lo venía siguiendo de cerca.

En verdad que odiaba a esos hijos de puta que le habían puesto un traje de sirviente que parecía más bien de un prostíbulo barato. Ni se molestó en saber porque nadie se rio, o porque Black o Potter no habían salido con algún comentario hiriente a su persona, o por qué no había ningún profesor ese día. Pero, se las pagarían, o se dejaba de llamar Severus Snape.

* * *

Emmm como se habran dado cuenta o tal vez no (?) no tengo ni la más coña idea de con quien dejar a Sev, desde siempre fui Sirius x Severus, pero me vi un dj James x Severus que se llama "The world" y joder me encanto fue tan QnQ *llora y regresa* asi que ire desarrollando la historia para ver que tal, continuare si a alguien le gusto.

Muchas gracias por leer ;d Bye bye~

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap dedicado a PhilosopherMisticismRaven y White Aconite ;3

Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben solo me pertenece la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Primera Consecuencia: Sueños"_**

Snape bajo a las mazmorras a una velocidad impresionante, tomando en cuenta los zapatos que llevaba, no es que fueran tacones pero tenían cierta cuña, murmurando maldiciones, y con uno que otro tropiezo, entro a la sala común de Slytherin, estaba vacía gracias a Merlín, solo sus pasos y los de Regulus llenaron el lugar. El slytherin menor iba callado sabiendo que algún comentario sería una sentencia de muerte para su persona.

Severus ingreso al cuarto y Regulus se coló unos momentos antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada de un portazo―Inútiles―mascullo otra vez, el menor de los Black miro las piernas de Snape.

―Pues yo creo que hicieron un buen trabajo―murmuro observando el conjunto que llevaba puesto su amigo―con lo detallado que quedo el vestuario, apostaría que hasta la ropa interior va en conjunto―se llevó una mano al mentón en modo pensativo. Un libro lo golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente. Regulus frunció el ceño sobándose la zona afecta―ya, no era en serio― la puerta del baño resonó al ser cerrada fuertemente.

Black se sentó en la cama de su amigo escuchando como la ropa caía en el piso―hijos de puta, se atrevieron a…―Regulus sonrio imaginándose con que se topó el pelinegro.

―Te lo dije―soltó en un tono burlón Regulus.

El silencio reino por un momento en el lugar, el de cabello negro se dejó recordar un poco lo sucedido, la cara que había puesto su hermano y el idiota de Potter no le agradaron, casi podía jurar que tenían un rostro impresionado y ¿embelesado?... Sonrio divertido, todos en el Gran Comedor se habían quedado perplejos, incluso él, en verdad no esperaba que Severus se mirara de esa manera, con ese tipo de ropas, supuso que era por el cuerpo tan delgado que tenía el joven, le daba un aspecto casi delicado y frágil, y las piernas se miraban largas y tentativas. La sonrisa en su rostro creció, esos gryffindors pagarían las consecuencias de lo que le venían haciendo desde hace tiempo a su amigo y ellos mismos se lo habían creado. Dulce venganza.

Abrió los ojos medio adormilado al sentir el olor de humo―Severus, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?―murmuro un Black medio dormido tocando la puerta del baño. Escucho como su amigo soltaba otra maldición y le quitaba el seguro a la puerta, alzo una ceja al ver como Severus quemaba, en el baño, el traje de sirvienta con una expresión furibunda, sí que había quedado enojado.

Finalmente el traje quedo reducido a cenizas―¿y eso?―pregunto Regulus al ver algo brillando entre los retazos de tela negra y la ceniza, Black se tuvo que morder los labios para que una sonrisa no se instalara en ellos―como que tu hechizo no pudo con el collar―sin quererlo el tono de voz salió divertido, se agacho y tomo entre sus manos el collar con encaje y con un cascabel algo grande.

―Dame eso―mascullo Snape.

Regulus miro el collar en la mano y miro a Snape, repitió ese proceso unas veces más, hasta alzarse de hombros y guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón el collar.

―Regulus…―siseo en modo peligroso el pelinegro.

―Oh vamos Severus, no te afectara y tengo pensado usar esto para después―una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios.

El ojinegro alzo una ceja―¿para qué?―cuestiono sintiendo un poco menos de ira, ciertamente el quemar ese estúpido traje le había bajado un poco las súbitas ganas de asesinato.

―Después lo veras―Regulus salió del baño―por el momento deberías dormir, mañana se supone que íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade para comprar más ingredientes para tus pociones―menciono distraídamente el menor―recuerda, te lo prometí como regalo de cumpleaños―recordó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, con ánimos de salir.

Severus desvió la mirada―gracias…―susurro un tanto contrariado, no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a que le regalaran algo.

Regulus le dio una mirada suave―de nada Severus, descansa―el chico le dio una sonrisa leve a Snape antes de cerrar.

El descendiente de los Prince suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama, una sensación algo amarga se posiciono en su pecho, detestaba a los Marauders, a casi todos les daba gracia lo que hacían, pero nadie notaba que verdaderamente lastimaba, después de todo el solo era un paria en ese colegio.

* * *

_Paso la lengua por el cuello, disfrutando de la textura cremosa que degustaba, mordió con malicia un poco el cuello de su pareja, la miraba brillo llena de lujaría al ver como el cuerpo debajo de él reaccionaba a cada roce, el rostro bellamente sonrojado. Con dulzura tomo entre sus manos el rostro entregándose a un beso arrebatador, enrollo su lengua con la otra, algo de saliva resbalo de la comisura de la boca de ambos._

_―__J-James―jadeo._

_―__Ya casi―murmuro el castaño mientras penetraba el cuerpo a su merced, una ola de placer llego a él, su falo siendo presionado de una forma tan deliciosa y tan endemoniadamente caliente, jadeo lleno de placer, tomo las blanquecinas piernas para poder penetrar de forma más rápida, las estocadas se volvían irregulares, el ambiente caliente rodeándolos. Dulce, dulce, todo era tan malditamente dulce._

_―__S-Severus―gimió el castaño llegando al orgasmo._

―¡Puta madre!―James Potter grito, se levantó agitado mirando aterrado a su alrededor, gracias a Godric que no había nadie, bajo la mirada asustado a su entrepierna, la podía sentir punzar de una manera poco agradable, trago saliva con dificultad sintiendo la boca tan jodidamente pastosa. Con paso apresurado se dirigió al baño sin tocar antes.

―J-James―miro a su mejor amigo, el cual tenía una prominente erección al igual que él.

―Sirius―murmuro incómodo.

―Por lo visto tuviste lindos sueños con Evans―menciono el de ojos grises con el fin de alivianar el ambiente incómodo.

―Igual que tu supongo― menciono James, Sirius alzo una ceja―es decir lo de soñar con alguien, no el haber soñado con Lily, si eso―Potter soltó una risita nerviosa.

El de ojos grises se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro― con la rubia pechugona de Hufflepuff de la última vez―Black mostro una sonrisa prepotente―ya la veré hoy después para que ella misma se encargue de esto―menciono divertido el de pelo negro azulado bajando la mirada. James prefirió no bajar la mirada.

―Que suerte tienes Paddy―murmuro James.

―Es obvio Prongs, soy Sirius Black―menciono con una sonrisa brillante.

El de ojos café rodo los ojos―sí, sí, gran señor―soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como ya había bajado el problema, en todo el sentido de la palabra―bueno te espero afuera―menciono el de lentes mientras se internaba a la habitación.

La puerta del baño se cerró, el de ojos grises apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio del baño―mierda―murmuro consternado. Sin duda, Sirius Orión Black era el mejor mentiroso que existía en la vida, porque la persona con la que había soñado, no era Hufflepuff, rubia, pechugona ni mucho menos mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando su sueño, el cuerpo sumiso, con cabellos negros en el rostro, levemente sonrojado, jadeando debajo de él―maldita serpiente―maldijo al ver como su erección presionaba de nuevo. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, se deshizo de la ropa rápido y se metió al agua, deseando que estuviera totalmente helada.

* * *

―¿Podrías prestarme el libro de la vez pasada?―Regulus iba medio dormido caminando por los pasillos, Severus lo había levantado a las 5:30 a.m. porque estaba paranoico y quería irse temprano. El pelinegro lo sostuvo del brazo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra una pared.

―Está bien, es de Edgar Allan Poe―miro a Black que iba con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Muggle, ¿verdad?―ambos caminaron en dirección de la entrada a las cocinas del Gran Comedor, que estaba escondida detrás del retrato de Lilith White.

―Sí, pero su forma de pensar no era como la de uno―entro primero seguido de Regulus.

―Interesante―el menor de los Black se sentó en una mesa, mientras un elfo domestico les preguntaba que querían. No era la primera vez que comían ahí, una que otra vez cuando Severus no quería toparse con los idiotas de gryffindor. Regulus soltó un pequeño bostezo.

―Perdón por levantarte tan temprano―Black sonrio mientras apoyaba su rostro en una mano.

―Da igual Sev, solo termina de comer para poder salir de una vez―el muchacho se dispuso a comer, Snape solo asintió y comenzó a comer igual que su acompañante.

Cuando salieron de Hogwarts apenas unos pocos estudiantes estaban ingresando al Gran Comedor, en el carruaje Black luchaba por no quedarse dormido―¿no dormiste bien?―pregunto el de ojos negros.

―No mucho, es que me quede haciendo unas cosas―una mueca perversa se posiciono en los finos labios de Regulus, Snape solo asintió.

* * *

―Sirvió de algo levantarse temprano, ¿verdad?―Regulus cargaba unas cuantas bolsas.

―No era necesario todo esto―Snape se removió incomodo mientras cargaba el nuevo caldero que le había comprado el otro.

―Lo quise hacer―Black se alzó de hombros― y hago lo que se me da la gana― menciono divertido, Severus bufo.

―Te malcrían―soltó el de cabello azabache.

―Bueno, desde que Sirius escapo en las navidades pasadas, para mis padres soy el único hijo que tuvieron…―susurro el otro distraídamente, Severus le dio una mirada de disculpa, el tema de Sirius Black, era un tema delicado―da igual, él lo quiso así―menciono amargamente― pero sin duda lo de levantarse temprano fue buena idea, terminamos de comprar antes de las 11, pudimos encontrar ingredientes escasos y frescos, y la amable bruja nos hizo un descuento del caldero por lo demás―Regulus le dio una leve sonrisa.

―¿Y ahora?―menciono viendo la nieve que se hundía debajo de él.

―A las tres escobas―Black le dio una mirada al lugar.

Ambos slytherins se dirigieron a paso calmado al sitio. Cuando llegaron se toparon a Lucius sentado con ese porte aristócrata con tres cervezas de mantequilla―Severus, Regulus―saludo el mayor.

―Lucius―los dos menores le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Saben es tedioso que dejen esperando a alguien―mascullo entre dientes el de ojos grises.

―Severus no sabía―Regulus se alzó de hombros―se nos hizo un poco tarde.

―¿Y cómo estuvieron los acuerdos de la nueva fábrica?―pregunto el ojinegro dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que le había pasado anteriormente el heredero Malfoy.

―Bien, aunque no entiendo para que me llevo―Lucius frunció el ceño―y no entiendo para que me dieron permiso de faltar a clases y por lo que me conto Cissa paso algo interesante ayer―menciono lánguidamente el líder de prefectos mirando su cerveza.

Severus puso un rostro amargo―¿Qué te conto Narcissa?―pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

―No mucho en realidad, solo eso, pero lo que sucede en Hogwarts siempre está relacionado con los idiotas gryffindors y por consiguiente contigo―el rubio platino lo vio mientras alzaba una ceja de manera elegante―por lo visto parecía entusiasmada por algo.― Regulus sonrio burlón detrás de la jarra de cerveza.

―No fue nada importante―Severus le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

―Bien, ten no te había dado mi regalo, por los apuros― el rubio saco un paquete elegantemente decorado con colores verdes y platinos― esta encogido, cuando llegues a tu habitación solo lo agrandas.

―Gracias―murmuro otra vez sintiéndose extraño de que le dieran algo.

―De nada, como recompensa por no estar ayer en tu cumpleaños―el mayor le dio una sonrisa apenas perceptible―oh… Es cierto Cissy me dijo que después te daría el de ella más tarde hoy, al parecer tuvo ciertos contratiempos con su encargo.

Severus asintió todavía algo descolocado.

―Supongo que podemos retirarnos ya―los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

El pelinegro se desato la bufanda para poder enrollarla como era debido; sin embargo, esta salió volando en dirección del bosque―mierda, ya vengo―salió corriendo antes de recibir una respuesta, sonrio levemente al ver la bufanda, el sonido de un ladrido lo asusto levemente.

―Pulgoso, no deberías dar esos sustos a la gente―murmuro al notar que el perro a pesar de ser enorme no se miraba peligroso, más bien parecía curioso―¿tienes hambre?― _"claro que tengo hambre, idiota, por tu culpa en el desayuno el estómago me quedo hecho un maldito nudo, ni si quiera follando con Iris la pechugona quede del todo bien"_ Severus alzo una ceja, si los perros pudieran hacer caras estaba seguro que ese perro puso una sarcástica―bueno ten―se sacó unas galletas que había comprado antes y las puso en la palma de su mano, ofreciéndolas con una leve sonrisa, el enorme can olfateo su mano y después de pensarlo estiro el hocico _"no puedo creer que le esté mendigando comida al enclenque, este"_ el perro siguió comiendo distraídamente hasta que sin querer su lengua rozo la palma del slytherin _"joder, es cremoso"_ antes de darse cuenta siguió lamiendo la palma de la mano.

―No pulgoso malo, ahora tengo tus jodidas babas― el pelinegro miro con asco la mano mientras se ponía de pie.

―¡Sev!― _"Regulus"_ el enorme perro negro salió corriendo rápidamente―¿Por qué rayos tardas tanto?

―Es que…―miro que el perro ya no estaba―nada―se agacho y tomo la bufanda entre sus manos, de paso haciendo un hechizo para limpiarse la mano.

―Vamos, no creo que a Lucius le guste el estar cuidando bolsas―menciono divertido el slytherin más joven de los tres.

―Quien diría que el heredero de la familia Malfoy aceptara el cuidar bolsas―soltó sarcástico Snape, Regulus le dio una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Sirius escondido detrás de una árbol no le prestó atención a la conversación―demonios―había estado a punto de lanzársele encima a Snape, le había encantado el sabor, por lo menos a su parte más salvaje―joder―no debió salir a follar con Iris, si no lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera encontrado con Snape.

Pero de todas formas eso era ridículo―no me gustan los hombres, ni mucho menos el simplón de Snivellus―si eso era estúpido, era completamente heterosexual, eso era tan irracional como el que James fuera gay o estuviera atraído por Snivellus, si completamente ridículo.

Su corazón dio un tironazo al recordar la imagen de Severus en ese traje, idea de James al ver unas revistas―sí, simplemente ridículo―cerro los ojos para poder recordar mejor la sonrisa que le había dado.

Sí, completamente ridículo…

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que agregaron a favs, follows y dejaron review, eso me motiva mucho gracias ;D

White Aconite: tu review me dejo sin palabras; sin duda, hace mucho que no leía tanta expresividad a la hora de comunicar algo, estaba desarrollado de una forma exquisita, la forma en que analizaste los personajes fue genial, jodidamente increible .3. y lo sé es my dificil en estos momentos para mi, el determinar con quien quedara Sev, primero desarrollare la historia para ver de que forma me quedara, me alegra que agregues a favs y follows ^w^/ Gracias y cuidate :D

PhilosopherMisticismRaven: muchas gracias por dejar review, espero y te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, muchisimas gracias por leer ;3 Cuidate mucho~


	3. Chapter 3

Ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Segundas consecuencias: Rarezas"_**

_Las cadenas que tenía, desde que nació, apretaban, cada vez más dolorosamente, siempre atado y olvidado en algún punto maldito de la obscuridad… Lo miraban como un nacido de la repulsión, como el motivo de separación, como un paria leproso, no podía ser nada, no podía ser todo, rechazado por ambas partes… Viviendo en el límite grisáceo. Ya no quería hacer nada, estaba cansado, muy cansado…_

* * *

Apuro el paso, se había quedado dormido, cosa realmente extraña en él. Se metió, unos segundos antes de que cerraran la puerta del aula de DCAO, desgraciadamente compartida con Gryffindor, se sentó en un sitio alejado.

―Es él, ¿verdad?...―escucho como murmuraban.

―Sí, no lo parece, pero es él…―frunció levemente el ceño, esos murmullos ya lo estaban cansando.

―Siempre lo molestan Potter y Black, ¿cierto?―otro susurro más que le estaba crispando los nervios a Snape ¿Cuándo iba a comenzar esa maldita clase?

―¡Silencio!―grito su profesor de DCAO, parecía molesto ese día. Severus agradeció eso, la clase estaría silenciosa por un buen rato―bien, esta vez haremos una simulación de batallas, serán al azar, yo escogeré a su oponente―al parecer el tipo quería verlos lazándose hechizos a diestra y siniestra y que alguien fuera a la enfermería ese día. Suspiro levemente, ni si quiera había desayunado.

―Los primeros serán…―inspecciono un poco el aula―Potter versus… mmm―miro por otro momento todo el aula, para después sonreír con malicia―Black―sentencio ante las miradas incrédulas de todos y la de diversión de Snape _"espero que se rompan algo"._

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si somos de la misma casa―Sirius tenía el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

―Les dije que yo escogería al azar, así que si no quieren que le baje 5 puntos a Gryffindor por obstaculización de clases, muévanse―el profesor tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido. James y Sirius se levantaron a mala gana y se dirigieron a la plataforma de batalla. Severus sonrio levemente, tal vez el día no fuera tan malo como pensaba que seria.

* * *

Sirius había despertado ese día con un humor de perros, o algo así había dicho Remus, nadie lo podía culpar, casi no había podido dormir por pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde el sábado, aunque nadie sabía que era por eso. Gruño una maldición contra el estúpido de Severus… ¡Esperen! ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Oh mierda… ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre! Le dio una patada a su baúl.

―¿Qué te pasa Paddy?―Lupin lo veía con el ceño fruncido y con algo de preocupación en la mirada, Black gruño unas cosas por lo bajo―¿sabes Sirius? Eso no es una respuesta en algún idioma―el prefecto soltó un suspiro.

―Déjalo Moony, cuando anda de ese humor es mejor no meterse con él―James venia saliendo del baño con el uniforme ya puesto.

―Oh… Si lo dice el que se levanta todos los días feliz por estar soñando con Evans―el rostro de James se descompuso a la vez que un sonrojo adornaba su rostro―perdón Prongs, es solo que…―bajo la mirada contrariado, ¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos, casi familia, que estaba pensando raro acerca de Snivellus?―mierda― le dio otra patada al baúl.

―Ya tranquilo Sirius, todo se solucionara y si quieres, puedes decirnos cualquier cosa―Remus le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora―aunque Sirius tiene razón en algo―menciono pensativo mientras tomaba su mentón con la mano, en una pose pensativa.

―¿En que tengo razón?―el de ojos grises miro extrañado a su amigo.

―Que James ha estado muy feliz por la madrugada―una sonrisa perversa se posó en sus labios―un hechizo _Insonorus _no vendría mal Prongs―el rostro del de lentes se tornó totalmente rojo.

―¡Moony!―su voz termino en un chillido poco masculino, que dio paso a las risas de todos.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta―¿De qué se ríen?―Peter los miraba sin entender.

―De nada Wormtail―Potter saco de empujones a Pettigrew―y ustedes dos, vámonos, tenemos que bajar a desayunar―James salió rápidamente sintiéndose con un nudo en el estómago, esa broma que le habían hecho implicaba muchas cosas.

Sirius y Remus solo suspiraron ante la huida de James― no tengo hambre, pero los acompañare―Black miro por última vez al, ahora, maltratado baúl.

―Bien vamos―Lupin le sonrio condescendientemente, Sirius le regreso una leve sonrisa.

Ya llevaban un rato bajando por la torre de Gryffindor, todos juntos, Sirius se permitió relajarse un momento para poner atención en los planes que estaba proponiendo James, Remus solo suspiraba y hacia como si no escuchaba nada mientras Peter asentía totalmente eufórico―es de Slytherin, ¿verdad?―sin querer su paso se alentó y su cuerpo se tensó, cuando paso al lado de unos Ravenclaws de sexto y séptimo. Pudo ver como un pelirrojo asintió _"vamos Sirius no te importa, están hablando de serpientes, no te importa… ¡Con un demonio"_ maldijo en su mente y vio su oportunidad, cerca de ellos estaba una chica castaña que llevaba tiempo lanzándole indirectas.

―Hey ya vengo―menciono rápidamente mientras se iba en dirección de la muchacha pequeñita de Revenclaw también, ante las miradas extrañadas de los otros tres.

―¡Hola!―una sonrisa seductora se posó en su rostro, la chica se había sonrojado un poco pero le regreso el saludo coqueta.

Se recostó en la pared mientras la otra muchacha le hablaba a saber Merlín de que cosa, él solo se dedicó a darle una sonrisa mientras hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para poner atención en la otra conversación que se llevaba a unos metros.

―Está conmigo en Alquimia, es muy inteligente―el chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules agrego―aunque casi nunca habla.

―Oh… ya veo, como es un año menor y por lo visto poco sociable nunca lo vi―el pelinegro de ojos miel sonrio―bueno, hasta el sábado―Sirius sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago, tuvo que esforzarse por seguir sonriendo a la chica de nombre… emmm, ¿Rose?, ¿Claire?, ¿Annie?, bien daba igual, ya no recordaba.

―No esperaba que fuera tan… ¿lindo?―menciono el de ojos azules con el mismo semblante serio que tenía desde que los vio aunque con un tono pensativo en la voz.

Al pelinegro pareció darle risa eso―hay Nath, tu sí que eres serio, yo no diría que es lindo―algo dentro de Black se sintió aliviado, pero no le duro mucho―violable sería un mejor termino―la sonrisa en el rostro del de ojos grises desapareció por completo.

―¿Sirius?―miro algo aturdido a la muchachita.

―Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a desayunar―le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha antes de retirarse contrariado _"¿Qué demonios me pasa? Ni si quiera dijeron el nombre de Snivellus, y ¿Por qué tendría que importarme eso? Es solo el simplón de Snape, con un demonio, con su pelo graso y su mal gusto. Esos tipos tienen tan mal gusto que da asco, ¿a quién le gustaría? Solo a esos que parecen marginados, seguro están urgidos de sexo y están buscando cualquiera que les quiera abrir las piernas" _esa idea le genero un malestar y un humor de los mil demonios _"como si Snape fuera así" _algo dentro de ese pensamiento lo tranquilizo.

Sin darse cuenta llego al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban los otros tres sentados y comiendo, Peter tragaba como cerdo, Remus estaba leyendo "El Profeta" y James solo sostenía un tenedor con la vista perdida en algún punto, alzo una ceja extrañado por lo último, su mejor amigo estaba raro desde hace un tiempo, se comportaba igual a… frunció el ceño pensativo, su amigo ya se había comportado así antes, pero no recordaba de que. Se sentó justo al lado del castaño que ni se percató de su presencia, casi sin darse cuenta su vista viajo a la mesa de Slytherin, su mirada cruzo con la de Regulus que solo lo miro sin mirar, no como en el pasado que le daba miradas de reproche, enojadas o fastidiadas, ya no había nada… un sentimiento amargo se instaló en su pecho, por lo que rehuyó de la mirada de su hermano menor.

Todo sentimiento de opresión desapareció cuando vio entrar a los dos Ravenclaws de hace rato, frunció el ceño.

―¡Sirius!―Remus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por encima del periódico.

―¿Qué?―pregunto con algo de fastidio.

―Si estás enojado, no tienes por qué apuñalar ese pobre pedazo de tarta, además que era de James―aclaro el de ojos miel.

―¿He?―miro abajo, tenía un plato que obviamente no era suyo, por lo visto, la pobre tarta, antes de melaza.

―¡Joder Sirius! Apuñala tu comida no la mía―Potter le quito el plato mirando solo la masa sin forma.

―Si no estuvieras viendo a la nada como cuando…―el de ojos grises parpadeo sorprendido, ya recordaba _"así se comportaba Prongs cuando le había empezado a gustar Evans… ¡¿le gusta alguien más?!"_ Se quedó perplejo.

―¡Sirius!―Remus le había pegado con el periódico en la cabeza.

―Demonios, ¿Qué te pasa Moony?―Black tenía el ceño fruncido.

―Tenemos clases, vámonos―Lupin tenía ese rostro de no admitir replicas.

―¡Pero si no he comido!―menciono ultrajado.

―Eso te pasa por irte a hablar con aquella chica y apuñalar la comida en lugar de comer―el prefecto de Gryffindor suspiro. Sirius asintió a regañadientes olvidando el asunto de James por el momento.

Al llegar a DCAO estaban casi todos sus compañeros, inconscientemente inspección en el salón en busca de una cabeza de cabello negro, que no encontró. Frunció el ceño de nuevo por milésima vez ese día, si seguía de esa forma iba a terminar con muchas arrugas, suspiro frustrado. Apoyo la cabeza contra el pupitre intentando relajarse.

―Severus Snape está en nuestra clase, ¿verdad?―apretó la quijada al escuchar el susurro de una chica, aun así no levanto la mirada.

―Genial, espero verlo pronto, sigo sin creer que sea tan lindo, ¡Acaba de entrar!―levanto la cabeza como un resorte al escuchar el ultimo comentario, pudo ver a Snape, parecía agitado.

―¡Silencio!―su profesor parecía molesto, o mejor dicho cara de no haber follado en siglos―bien, esta vez haremos una simulación de batallas, serán al azar, yo escogeré a su oponente― genial podría mandar a alguien a la enfermería, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, Remus a su lado solo suspiro mientras negaba.

Los primeros serán…―inspecciono un poco el aula―Potter versus… mmm―miro por otro momento todo el aula, para después sonreír con malicia―Black―¡Viejo hijo de puta! Le había jodido su oportunidad, maldito cabrón de mierda.

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si somos de la misma casa―frunció el ceño, jodido viejo imponente, le había jodido todo.

―Les dije que yo escogería al azar, así que si no quieren que le baje 5 puntos a Gryffindor por obstaculización de clases, muévanse―bien estaba decidido, le dio una mirada a James, con eso estaba pactado quien sería el próximo blanco para la broma que tenían, ese viejo se las iba a pagar con creces. Se dirigió a la tarima junto a James, su mejor amigo también parecía disgustado.

Ambos se pusieron en los extremos, se dieron una reverencia y esperaron al que el vejete diera inicio a todo.

―¡Comiencen!―le lanzo un hechizo a James que esquivo con facilidad, aunque le costara admitirlo, Prongs era mejor que él en DCAO, por su parte él podía decir que era el mejor de todos en Runas, materia en la que apestaba el de lentes.

Lanzo un_ Protego_, cuando James le lanzo otro hechizo, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Potter lo desarmo con un _Expelliarmus_.

―Ganador James Potter, cinco puntos a Gryffindor―Sirius levanto la varita del suelo. Realmente le daba igual eso, tenía problemas más importantes.

―¡Estuvieron increíbles!―Pettigrew grito cuando estuvieron a su lado.

―Bien ahora que están en esto póngase de pie―cuando todos los alumnos lo hicieron, el profesor lanzo un hechizo y agrupo todos los pupitres en una esquina―bien ahora pasaran cuatro parejas, que yo también hare, igual que el señor Potter y Black tendrán un duelo, los demás aléjense lo más posible, bien veamos―miro otro momento a sus alumnos―Lupin versus Anderson, Leat versus Snape―Sirius vio como la chica, una Slytherin, parecía emocionada―Rainswooth versus West y por ultimo Pettigrew versus Delaware.

―Genial te toco contra Snape―menciono la muchacha de apellido West.

―Lo sé pero…―Leat acerco su boca al oído de la otra, West asintió totalmente eufórica.

―Bien pasen al frente―Sirius estaba atento.

―¡Comiencen!―los ojos grises no se dirigieron a donde estaba Snape peleando con la chica Leat, al parecer no le tomaría mucho desarmarla.

Alzo una ceja extrañado al ver como la muchacha le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga que estaba detrás. Vio que la amiga de Leat aparentaba lanzar un hechizo contra su oponente pero sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido a Snape _"¿Pero qué demonios?"_ como era de esperarse el hechizo no pudo ser esquivado, rápidamente la ropa del de ojos negros comenzó a transfigurarse enfrente de todos de manera rápida, la ropa masculina comenzó a dar paso a un vestido blanco de encaje negro, la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde se empezaba a desplegar los holanes negros abultando el vestido, el corset negro se miraba al frente donde era decorado por una lazo negro algo grande, las mangas del vestido eran largas y como la falda estaba bordado por holanes negros, en la parte posterior llevaba un lazo negro, los zapatos se transformaron en botas altas, de amarre, blancas, y por ultimo una cola negra sobresalía del vestido junto con unas orejas negras en la cabeza de un shockeado Severus que llevaba un lazo verde en la parte posterior de su cabello. El rosto de Snape estaba sonrojado y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

Todos los duelos se detuvieron, el profesor se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, intentando mantener la saliva dentro de su boca, cosa que le estaba costando demasiado. El silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que las chicas, Leat y West, se abrazaran totalmente sonrojadas― Narcissa tenía razón, ese diseño sí que le quedo bien, se ve completamente adorable, y nada vulgar y corriente como un Gryffindor―un flash resonó en el salón.

Severus pareció tomar conciencia de nuevo porque salió corriendo del salón después de dar un portazo como para romper la puerta. Las chicas de Slytherin seguían fantaseando abrazadas para después separarse―oh… parece que ya termino la lección―ambas chicas salieron con sonrisas felices por la puerta.

Y todos en el salón, incluyendo el profesor, se miraron consternados. Esas chicas daban miedo.

* * *

James se recostó en su cama con semblante pensativo, Snivellus no había aparecido de nuevo después del incidente de la mañana en DCAO. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose recordar algo de lo pasado en esa clase, todo había sido diferente a lo normal, se había emocionado cuando lo llamaron para participar, siempre lo hacía, porque de cierta forma lo veía como una forma para poder impresionar a Lily; sin embargo, esa vez en lugar de pensar en una cabellera roja pensó en una negra y eso lo molesto, no le importaba el luchar contra Sirius sino lo que había pensado.

Al ganar, sin querer miro en dirección de Snape con una sonrisa en los labios, casi agradece a todos los cielos, que Lily estuviera en esa dirección y a nadie le pareció raro, porque la chica de ojos verdes solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada como siempre.

Después vino el asunto de los duelos, él había notado lo raro en esas chicas pero no hizo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar, su corazón sintió un jalonazo al ver como las ropas de Snape cambiaban, cuando el chico quedo vestido de esa manera tan adorable, la boca se le seco y sus mejillas se sintieron algo calientes, casi podía jurar que sus lentes se habían resbalado un poco. Snape había salido corriendo, y al hacerlo pasó justo a su lado, dejando un suave olor a menta. Soltó un suspiro relajado, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera irregular al recordar ese olor. No entendía que le pasaba, pero la sensación era agradable. Por eso, de alguna forma, ya no le importaba el quedarse dormido, como lo había estado evitando por esos dos últimos días.

―_Insonorus_―solo lanzo el hechizo para prevenir, nada más.

Sonrio levemente al recordar la foto que tenía debajo de su almohada, ¿Cómo no sonreír? No todos tenían esa foto de Snape con un vestido y orejas de gato. Como amaba su capa de invisibilidad.

Ya después pensaría que le pasaba… No debía ser nada malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan ;'3 cada vez que los leo me alegro mucho y me motivan a escribir, espero y les haya gustado este nuevo cap ;3 Voy algo apurada asi que no puedo decir mucho.

OH si ahora vienen las dificultades la negacion de Sirius y la idiotez de James :v falta bastante para que Troya arda (?) Bye bye~

**Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya saben, los personajes son de J.K Rowling

Muchas gracias por leer, dedicado a todos ustedes ;3

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"_****_Tercera consecuencia: Comportamientos"_**

Regulus Black era un observador nato del comportamiento humano, le gustaba analizar las personalidades de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, con eso era capaz de analizar quienes eran manipulables o manipuladores, con quien era conveniente el formar un lazo, quien no lo perjudicaría, a quien podía mostrarle su forma de ser. No admitía errores, no de nuevo, suficiente había pagado con el error de su hermano, no más sueños falsos, solo realidad. Por ello no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud que estaban tomando las personas a su alrededor, más específicamente en dos personas, Potter y Sirius. Esos dos sujetos estaban teniendo un serio problema, sus comportamientos se estaban volviendo irregulares.

Notando esas irregularidades mínimas, despertadas desde el sábado 9 de enero, cumpleaños de Snape, se dispuso a observar con mayor detenimiento a los sujetos en cuestión. Ese lunes, las extrañezas comenzaron; la primera, el grupito de pacotilla de su hermano, llego sin él, en realidad lo importante era el que Potter dejara solo a su hermano, esos dos eran como mellizos. Regulus chasqueo la lengua al pensar en ello. Segundo, Potter tenía la vista perdida en algún punto, parecía distraído y no hizo intentos de entablar conversación con la pelirroja Gryffindor que le gustaba, comportamiento extraño en él, tomando en cuenta que la chica se había sentado, deliberadamente, junto a él; sin embargo, Potter seguía sin notarlo y masticando distraídamente un poco de tarta y tercero, su hermano llego con semblante extraño, se sentó en el lugar vacío al otro lado de Potter, su vista choco por un momento con la de su hermano, pero esta vez, solo mantuvo una mirada analítica sobre él, Sirius desvió la vista mientras tomaba un tenedor y puso una expresión sumamente molesta, Regulus siguió la mirada de su hermano y noto a dos chicos de Ravenclaw, uno pelinegro y el otro pelirrojo, Sirius molesto empezó a apuñalar la tarta de Potter.

El Black menor solo alzo una ceja por eso, al parecer no lo había notado, porque hasta que Lupin le regaño, pareció notar lo que había hecho. Bien, eso fue más que suficiente por ese momento, necesitaba ir a clases.

* * *

Después de las primeras clases de la mañana se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor, se preocupó al no ver a Severus por ninguna parte, por lo que, decidió preguntarle a Narcissa que estaba sentada por ahí, la muchacha parecía entusiasmada hablando con otras dos chicas, que reconoció como Charlotte Leat y Jean West, ambas Slytherin de sexto.

―Se veía adorable―Jean estaba levemente sonrojada al decir eso.

―Les dije que ese diseño sería mejor que el que usaron esos vulgares Gryffindors―Narcissa se notaba orgullosa, Regulus se detuvo en seco, ¿estaban hablando de Severus?

―¿Tienes algún otro diseño?―esta vez pregunto Charlotte, que parecía sumamente emocionada, para el gusto del Black menor.

La rubia sonrio con suficiencia― por supuesto, dejare que lo vean solo por la foto que consiguieron―Narcissa sonrio con algo de malicia.

―Claro, querida, sabíamos que nos ibas a pedir algo a cambio―West sonrio mientras sacaba de su túnica una foto, Narcissa asintió mientras sacaba ella de su bolso unos pergaminos, pulcramente enrollados con una cinta verde. Ambas intercambiaron los objetos, ante un incrédulo Regulus Black, cuando la rubia alzo la foto, Regulus tuvo que usar toda la compostura que tenía para no sonreír, con calma tomo algo leve para comer y se dio la vuelta, entendiendo todo, si quería encontrar a Snape tendría que ir a las mazmorras.

Cuando llego a su sala común, pudo notar cierta aglomeración de personas, cosa realmente extraña, tomando en cuenta que casi toda la mayoría de estudiantes en esos momentos debía, normalmente, estar almorzando en el Gran Comedor. Muchas miradas lo siguieron al pasar rumbo a la habitación de Severus, tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa, con qué era eso.

Toco la puerta, sabía que debía estar cerrada―Severus―llamo suavemente, después de esperar en la puerta por cinco minutos, algo muy poco digno de un Black, decidió hacer gala del Slytherin que era―si no abres, le daré el collar de cascabel a Leat o a West, seguro que les da una idea nueva― por fin la puerta se abrió, revelando a un muy molesto Severus Snape.

Sonrio levemente al ver al jefe de prefectos sentado con un libro en la mano―¿Por qué si dejaste entrar a Lucius?―pregunto Black después de cerrar la puerta.

Malfoy sonrio levemente, Snape pareció irritarse más con esa pregunta―también me extorsiono―mascullo con el ceño fruncido.

Black se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Snape―somos Slytherins, ¿Qué esperabas?―Regulus le dio una sonrisa burlona a Severus, que soltó un suspiro fastidiado.

―¿Cómo te enteraste?―pregunto con cansancio Snape.

―Vi a Narcissa con las otras dos―el menor de los Black se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

―Cissa tiene una mente retorcida―el rubio sonrio divertido.

―Cállate Malfoy―mascullo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

Regulus suspiro―supongo que no has comido en todo el día, ten―le tendió algo de comida.

―Gracias―Snape parecía levemente incomodo, el ojigris sonrio levemente por ello.

―¿Y con que lo extorsionaste Lucius?―Regulus sonrio divertido, intentando alivianara el ambiente.

―Si lo dijera, no sería tan útil después, Regulus―Malfoy mostro una mirada maliciosa.

―Supongo que debemos retirarnos, las clases están por iniciar de nuevo―menciono distraído Malfoy.

Black asintió levemente―nos vemos después Severus, te traeré la cena―Snape lo miraba con una ceja alzada―te conozco, no hay poder para sacarte de esta habitación por hoy.

Severus sonrio levemente― Merlín se apiada del alma inocente que intente molestar hoy―agrego con burla Lucius antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

―Nos vemos después― se despidió con tranquilidad Regulus.

* * *

Regulus se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar un poco y llevarle algo a Severus, todo el día tuvo que estar escuchando murmullos acerca de Snape, entre ellos, a los Ravenclaw de la mañana que Sirius miro molesto, al parecer Severus les parecía, ¿lindo?, aunque en las palabras del pelinegro seria "lindo de ver gemir debajo de ti" Black tuvo que reprimir una risa. Al llegar al sitio, tomo lugar junto a Lucius que comía a la par de su prima que tenía una expresión molesta en la cara.

―¿Qué ocurre?―pregunto al ver como la rubia parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

Lucius sonrio levemente―no encuentra la foto de Severus en ese traje―murmuro mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

―Alguien me la robo―mascullo entre dientes la chica.

―¿Robar?―pregunto extrañado Regulus.

―Sí, la había guardado junto a los pergaminos de diseño, no fueron ni Charlotte ni Jean―menciono ya algo más calmada, apartando de su rostro unos cuantos cabellos, desbordando elegancia.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?―esta vez, pregunto el rubio.

Narcissa sonrio―tengo mis métodos.

Regulus y Lucius sonrieron divertidos―los veo después―se despidió el pelinegro, no sin antes tomar algo de comida y observar a Sirius y Potter. Su hermano tenía una expresión entre preocupada y tonta, mientras que Potter tenía una sonrisa rara de suficiencia y alegría.

No había que ser genio para sacar conclusiones, solo observar y Regulus Black era un genio y también observador, por lo que, la conclusión vino a su mente antes de salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor, su hermano estaba sintiendo cosas por Severus Snape y probablemente Potter también. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios, él se encargaría de que esos tipos pagaran con creces lo que le habían hecho a Snape. Solo había que presionar ciertos puntos para terminar de comprobar sus hipótesis y después se encargaría del resto.

* * *

James se levantó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, había tenido un muy buen sueño, si es que se lo preguntaban, cosa que sabía que no iba a pasar. El sueño había sido muy diferente a los que había tenido anteriormente, se había encontrado con Snape en el Bosque Prohibido, el pelinegro se encontraba lleno de barro y todo empapado, también parecía tener la pierna lastimada, porque no se podía poner de pie.

El yo de su sueño le había sonreído y extendido la mano a Snape, que la aparto de un manotazo, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Al parecer a su yo del sueño no pareció importarle porque hizo un gesto despreocupado y tomo a Snape entre sus brazos, el muchacho se había sonrojado y no dejaba de maldecirlo. Cosa que le pareció adorable. En ese momento su ser se llenó de un suave olor a menta, que sabía que pertenecía al pelinegro de sus brazos, cuando llevo a Snape a la enfermería, este lo tomo del brazo antes de marcharse y le había dicho ―no eres tan idiota Potter―y eso fue como luz verde para James, porque se tiró a besarlo. Llenándose de Snape.

El castaño después de sonreír tontamente de nuevo, salió de su cama, aun con esa sonrisa.

―Por lo visto otro sueño con Evans, ¿no Prongs?―Sirius lo miro divertido, él también saliendo de su cama. La sonrisa menguo un poco en la boca de Potter, pero este solo se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

―Por lo visto ya se levantaron, pensé que los iba a tener que levantar―Remus salía del baño, ya totalmente vestido―pareces de mejor humor que ayer Sirius―menciono Lupin guardando unas cosas en su baúl.

James vio cómo su amigo palidecía un poco―si bueno, ayer fue un día mejor que el anterior―Potter miro extrañado a su amigo.

―A veces eres muy raro Padfoot―James sonrio divertido.

―Tranquilo, ya me pasara, es solo falta de sexo―menciono con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

James se soltó a reír mientras Remus los fulminaba con la mirada―deberías tener cuidado Sirius, un estilo de vida como el que llevas, te hará enfermarte ―Lupin suspiro con cansancio al notar que no le ponía atención―no digan que no se los dije―Remus frunció el ceño―y apúrense, voy a despertar a Peter―el de ojos miel se dirigió a la cama del último de los Marauders.

―Oh Moony, relájate, un poco de Whisky de Fuego y sexo, ¿a quién le hace mal?―Black se metió al baño antes de que Remus pudiera decir otra cosa.

* * *

James iba con una sonrisa, escuchando la propuesta de Sirius de hacer explotar una bomba de mocos de Troll en el aula de DCAO, lo que le parecía una muy buena idea.

―Bien, lo haremos esta noche―sentencio James con una sonrisa que aumento al notar a Snape que venía al lado del hermano de Sirius.

* * *

Sirius estaba entusiasmado, se podría vengar del viejo impotente de DCAO, haría que se largara de Hogwarts o se dejaba de llamar Sirius Black, aunque el apellido Black no fuera enteramente de su agrado.

―Bien, lo haremos esta noche―cuando James aprobó la idea, sonrio con malicia, ese viejo se las pagaría, miro al frente notando a su hermano al lado de Snivellus, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no imaginárselo con la ropa que llevaba ayer.

Frunció el ceño al notar a los Ravenclaws, de ayer, esos tipos le desagradaban, era asqueroso lo urgidos que estaban de sexo para desear estar con el simplón de Snivellus. Si, simplemente asqueroso.

* * *

Regulus observo como Potter y Sirius miraban a Severus, bien era hora de poner a prueba sus hipótesis.

―Severus―lo llamo con su siempre voz calmada, el pelinegro lo observo. Black sabía que a su amigo, le estaba costando el dirigirse al Gran Comedor con la frente en alto―está haciendo algo de frío―soltó Black como el que no quiere la cosa.

―¿Tienes frío?―pregunto Snape alzando una ceja, Regulus negó.

―Tienes lecciones de Alquimia ahora, ¿verdad?―Severus asintió―bien, ten―Regulus se quitó la bufanda que llevaba puesta y la enrollo alrededor del cuello de Snape―esas clases son en la torre de Ravenclaw, supongo que hará viento―susurro, todavía con el rostro cerca del de Snape, miro por el rabillo del ojo como Potter tenía el ceño visiblemente fruncido y apretaba la varita en su mano derecha, mientras que su hermano ardía en furia. Hipótesis comprobada.

Severus lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada, mientras empezaba a caminar―gracias―el pelinegro le dio una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

―¡_Aqua eructo_!―Regulus abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Severus impactar contra una pared por el potente chorro de agua. Se giró furibundo, Potter y su hermano tenían la varita alzada, esos cabrones habían atacado al mismo tiempo. Lupin y Pettigrew parecían sorprendidos.

―¡_Stupefy_!

―¡_Expelliarmus_!

Tanto Sirius como James habían quedado desarmados y aturdidos, miro extrañado a un lado, notando al Ravenclaw pelinegro y de ojos miel con el ceño fruncido, él fue el que los había desarmado.

Severus se puso de pie algo aturdido escurriendo agua―¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!―grito la profesora McGonagall con un extrañado profesor Flitwick.

―Señor Thompson, ¿podría decirnos que paso?―pregunto Flitwick a su alumno.

El muchacho de Ravenclaw asintió con semblante serio―Potter y Black, le lanzaron un _Aqua eructo _al mismo tiempo a Snape, yo como prefecto me vi en la necesidad de intervenir al notar que fue una agresión sin total fundamentos, porque el intercambio de palabras o situaciones que pudieran incentivar a la parte agresora, fueron nulos, por lo que al notar que los presuntos tenían las varitas alzadas para ejercer otro hechizo, para evitar conflictos los desarme, me disculpo totalmente si afecte a Potter y Black, no fue adrede, y mis disculpas a ustedes por presenciar esta situación tan poco admirable―el chico bajo la cabeza.

―Bueno el señor Thompson, es un alumno ejemplar y nunca se ha metido en problemas―menciono Flitwick a favor de su alumno―si no me equivoco, en estos siete años seria su primera infracción, y fue para controlar una situación que pudo pasar a mayores―McGonagall frunció el ceño pero asintió.

―Bien, entonces 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Potter y Black tendrán un castigo, así que vengan después de clases a mi despacho―menciono la mujer retirándose con el ceño fruncido.

―Adiós Thompson―el profesor pequeñito se despidió de su Ravenclaw.

―Gracias profesor―el muchacho le sonrio al profesor, todos los presentes lo miraron estupefacto.

El chico camino en dirección de Regulus y Severus―espero que te encuentres bien Snape―el de ojos miel le sonrio―vamos Nath―el pelirrojo que estaba con él asintió poniéndose a su lado.

―¿Cómo?―pregunto bajo el pelinegro.

El prefecto de Ravenclaw sonrio divertido―soy Ravenclaw, pienso rápido―el prefecto hizo un movimiento con su varita secando a Severus, después los dos Ravenclaw desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Severus pensó seriamente que todo eso había sido demasiado raro. Las personas se estaban comportando extraño; sin embargo, al parecer, desgraciadamente, los únicos que seguían conservando la estúpida forma de ser, eran Potter y Black, esos hijos de puta nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, cada uno es muy importante para mi, me alegra mucho el que les este gustando ;d

Por cierto, no podre actualizar como dentro de dos semanas porque voy a entrar en epoca de examenes QnQ antes de irme los invito a leer Narcolepsy otro fic que estoy haciendo, Sirius x Severus ;D bye bye~

**Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo!

**Advertencias: **contiene Slash [relación chico x chico], lenguaje soez y mucha porquería mental mía .3.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling.

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Cuartas consecuencias: descubrimientos"**_

James frunció el ceño, estúpido Regulus― parece que Snivellus tiene frío―soltó Sirius, sacándolo de su ensoñación―sería buena idea ayudar al pobre―una mirada entre el de lentes y el ojigris fue más que suficiente para saber que debían hacer. Ambos asintieron mientras sacaban rápidamente sus varitas.

―_¡Aqua Eructo!_―gritaron al mismo tiempo provocando que un potente chorro de agua saliera de ambas varitas.

Snape salió disparado contra una pared, quedando aturdido; sin embargo, el par de Gryffindors no espero que les regresaran el ataque.

―¡_Stupefy_!

―¡_Expelliarmus_!

Ambos chicos quedaron desarmados y desorientados, alzaron la mirada todavía confundidos. Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una maldición, el estúpido Ravenclaw de la otra vez se había metido, el tipo lo miro ceñudo y él era Sirius Black, ni de joda dejaría que el estúpido le ganara en el duelo de miradas, ambos ojos destilaban repugnancia el uno por el otro.

―¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!―gritó la profesora McGonagall con un extrañado profesor Flitwick.

―Señor Thompson, ¿podría decirnos que paso?―preguntó Flitwick a su alumno.

El tipo les dio una última mirada antes de poner un rostro serio y girarse donde una McGonagall furibunda y un curioso profesor de Encantamientos― Potter y Black, le lanzaron un _Aqua eructo _al mismo tiempo a Snape, yo como prefecto me vi en la necesidad de intervenir al notar que fue una agresión sin total fundamentos, porque el intercambio de palabras o situaciones que pudieran incentivar a la parte agresora, fueron nulos, por lo que al notar que los presuntos tenían las varitas alzadas para ejercer otro hechizo, para evitar conflictos los desarme, me disculpo totalmente si afecte a Potter y Black, no fue adrede, y mis disculpas a ustedes por presenciar esta situación tan poco admirable― James boqueo levemente, ese tipo era un… Apretó los puños intentando contener la ira.

―Bueno el señor Thompson, es un alumno ejemplar y nunca se ha metido en problemas―menciono Flitwick a favor de su alumno―si no me equivoco, en estos siete años seria su primera infracción, y fue para controlar una situación que pudo pasar a mayores―McGonagall frunció el ceño pero asintió. Sirius los miro ofendido.

―Bien, entonces 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Potter y Black tendrán un castigo, así que vengan después de clases a mi despacho―menciono la mujer retirándose con el ceño fruncido. Potter y Black miraron con aprensión a sus profesores, ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

―Adiós Thompson―el profesor pequeñito se despidió de su Ravenclaw. Al parecer el desgraciado poseía de favoritismo por parte del diminuto profesor.

―Gracias profesor―el muchacho le sonrio al profesor, todos los presentes lo miraron estupefacto.

El chico camino en dirección de Regulus y Severus―espero que te encuentres bien Snape―el de ojos miel le sonrio―vamos Nath―el pelirrojo que estaba con él asintió poniéndose a su lado.

―¿Cómo?―pregunto bajo el pelinegro.

El prefecto de Ravenclaw sonrio divertido, Sirius y James pusieron cara de repugnancia―soy Ravenclaw, pienso rápido―el prefecto hizo un movimiento con su varita secando a Severus, después los dos Ravenclaw desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Segundos después de que el tipo desapareciera, Sirius y James salieron con rostros llenos de rabia, no era raro ver a Sirius enojado, después de todo era temperamental; sin embargo, James no era de los que se enojaba tan rápido, por lo que, Remus solo pudo salir detrás de sus amigos con una mirada extrañada. Eso había sido muy raro.

* * *

Salió de la clase de Encantamientos dando un portazo, las risas se escuchaban todavía, fuertes y claras, estaba a punto de meterles la varita por el trasero a los imbéciles de Potter y Black, ese era el lugar donde deberían estar las varitas de esos retrogradas, bramando maldiciones por lo bajo, siguió caminando, los imbéciles, aprovechando que el profesor no se encontraba por unos momento le habían teñido mechones de cabello con un azul chillón.

Murmuró otra maldición por lo bajo ya menos colérico, decidió regresar a las mazmorras, por lo menos no se les había ocurrido vestirlo, de nuevo, de mujer.

Atravesando un pasillo pudo ver al Ravenclaw de la vez pasada, el de ojos miel, iba con unos lentes de armazón grueso color negro, iba concentrado leyendo un libro de gran tamaño, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, daba pasos irregulares por no mirar por donde iba, Severus sonrió levemente al verlo chocar contra una pared, el de lentes se sobo la frente, mirando efusivamente a los lados para ver si alguien lo había visto.

―Oh…―soltó el de ojos miel al verlo, un suave sonrojo se posó en el rostro del prefecto―Snape―carraspeo mientras cerraba el enorme volumen.

―Thompson―murmuro escuetamente el Slytherin.

―No sabía que eras partidario de las modas rebeldes―mencionó el muchacho de ojos miel alzando una ceja divertido.

Severus frunció el ceño―no lo hice yo―murmuro escuetamente sin saber porque no se había retirado.

―Black y Potter―concluyó rápidamente el de mayor estatura. Severus asintió levemente―bueno, por lo menos el color te queda bien, además de que podría pensar que te lo teñiste por el color de Ravenclaw―menciono como si nada el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw, Snape parpadeo confundido.

―¿Qué?―la pregunta escapo de los labios del menor.

―Sí, ya sabes, podría tomarse que lo hiciste por algún interés romántico, no me molestaría ser yo―agrego el pelinegro, un suave sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del Slytherin.

Thompson soltó una risita―era broma, Snape―Severus lo fulminó con la mirada―pero para que no te sientas raro―rápidamente el cabello del de ojos miel se tiño completamente de un tono de cabello igual que el de los mechones de Snape.

―¿Cómo?―pregunto dubitativo Severus.

―Soy metamorfomago― respondió con simpleza el muchacho―supongo que si no eres el único, no te sentirás tan cohibido y así me doy por servido―Snape lo miro extrañado―oh, bueno, debo irme, debo regresar a la biblioteca, tal vez pueda conseguir el tomo que necesito, fue un gusto verte Snape―el muchacho de cabello azul se dio la vuelta―ah, por cierto, puedes llamarme Evans―el tipo le dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la vista del ojinegro.

Ese tipo era jodidamente raro, pero, en lo personal no le desagradaba, el Ravenclaw parecía gustar de humor negro y sarcástico como el de él.

* * *

Sirius caminaba silencioso al lado de James, ambos siguiendo a Filch para el castigo de esa noche, Black estaba sintiendo una quemazón rara en el pecho, frunció el ceño al recordar ese día.

James y él, le habían teñido el cabello a Snape de color azul chillón, bueno, unos cuantos mechones, si el grasiento de Snape le gustaba tanto Ravenclaw, ellos le estaban haciendo un favor, gruñó levemente al recordar la tarde, el estúpido de Thompson había entrado al Gran Comedor con el cabello completamente azul chillón, el mismo tono que el de Severus, y más de una chica se había tirado prácticamente encima del Ravenclaw, que se disculpó con cortesía, por eso a nadie le extraño cuando Snape entro con el cabello parecido, en realidad, varias personas se quedaron viéndolo fijamente, para el disgusto de Black, eso no era justo, solo él y otras personas sabían de la existencia del Slytherin y ahora todos se lo quedaban viendo, ¿Qué se creían? Chasqueo la lengua, molesto.

―Tienen que limpiar todo esto sin magia―el hombre de actitud grotesca, les confisco las varitas y los dejo en la sala de Trofeos. Ambos Gryffindors suspiraron fastidiados, solo por una simple bromita. Y el estúpido de Snape se lo merecía, si se lo merecía.

* * *

―Últimamente no dejan a Severus en paz―Lily se había sentado al lado de un enfurruñado James―por cierto, creo que la tarta que apuñala Black es la tuya―menciono casualmente la pelirroja.

―¡Joder, Sirius!―James le quito el postre, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera salvar.

Potter puso el plato con los restos del postre en frente de él, Lily observo detenidamente como el de lentes no dejaba de dar miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw para pasarla rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, la muchacha de ojos verdes siguió analizando la situación―¿entonces?―pregunto de nuevo la Gryffindor.

―¿Qué?―pregunto escuetamente el buscador de Gryffindor, Evans torció la boca en una mueca, intentando pasar por alto la descortesía tan antinatural con la que la trato Potter.

―Severus―musito la pelirroja.

Por primera vez desde que llego, el castaño le regreso la mirada―¿Qué pasa con Snape?―Lily apunto eso, no lo había llamado Snivellus o con otro apodo.

―Que últimamente parecen molestarlo más―expreso con el ceño levemente fruncido la muchacha.

―Pensé que ya no tenías vínculos con él, Evans―la voz de James salió amarga mientras le daba una mirada fea.

Algo dentro del cerebro de la pelirroja conecto―oh, mierda―murmuro mientras sentía que palidecía, se puso de pie rápidamente abandonando el Gran Comedor, ante la atónita mirada de James, que nunca la había escuchado decir una mala palabra.

Casi al instante otro―mierda―se escuchó, pero esta vez de Remus, que miraba con la boca levemente abierta a Sirius, Black solo miraba extrañado a su amigo licántropo. Casi haciendo lo mismo que Lily, Lupin se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor.

Sirius y él se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando a las personas? Peter les regreso la mirada confundido. Demonios.

* * *

Lily suspiró con tristeza, casi quería reírse de las ironías de la vida, seguía sin poder creerlo del todo, pero ahí estaban los hechos, nunca en su vida se lo hubiera podido imaginar, pero de cierta forma, se sentía feliz, tal vez, con eso, Severus pudiera empezar a sentirse más feliz, Potter no era tan malo, en realidad era buena persona, si no fuera así, ella no se hubiera enamorado, por eso lo ayudaría, el tipo era demasiado idiota para darse cuenta que le pasaba, ella lo ayudaría.

* * *

Remus se encontraba todavía choqueado, ya entendía el porqué del comportamiento tan extraño de Sirius, el rubio trigueño se mordió nerviosamente los labios. Inhalo profundamente intentando quitarse la sensación de inquietud, bueno, no era tan malo, Severus no era malo y él lo sabía, además Sirius se lo merecía. Sonrió levemente, Sirius se estaba comportando como nunca antes lo había visto, como un estúpido enamorado y como su amigo, lo ayudaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D Espero y les haya gustado .3. Amo sus reviews y perdón por tardar tanto, es que sali de examenes del cole el miercoles pero ayer tenia examen de curso .o. espero que me haya ido bien, gracias por leer y esperar, por cierto lo siento si quedo medio raro, pero estoy distraida por el partido de la tarde xD bueno gracias~

**Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! w/

**Disclaimer: ** los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mia.

**Aviso: **contiene Slash [ chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

**_"Quinta consecuencia: Apoyo disparejo"_**

―Parece que hoy también estas de mal humor Padfoot―Remus despego un poco su vista de "El Profeta"―bueno, parece que no eres el único…―murmuro al ver como James parecía enfurruñado.

El pelinegro le gruño a su amigo en modo de respuesta, Lupin suspiro por lo bajo, Sirius había tomado, de nuevo, la tarta de James y el castaño ni enterado y como se lo esperaba el de ojos grises había empezado a apuñalarla; sin embargo, esta vez el licántropo se dio cuenta de algo, Black se encontraba apuñalando a la tarta con los ojos fijos en Thompson.

―Ese estúpido―Padfoot tenía una mirada asesina― se cree el maldito don perfección―el de ojos grises escupió las palabras con cierta saña.

Remus inclino una ceja―bueno, es un gran estudiante y es bastante amable, aunque muy distraído―menciono pensativo el rubio trigueño, ya había hablado con, el en esos momentos peliazul, por las reuniones de prefectos.

―¡Oh por favor! ¿Tú también Moony? ―Sirius lo miraba escandalizado, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando James le quito el plato de tarta después de mirarlo feo― hasta al simplón de Snivellus parece agradarle el falsito don perfección.―Remus abrió los ojos impresionado, Sirius había parecido herido cuando dijo lo último.

―Mierda―soltó el prefecto de Gryffindor a la vez que se ponía de pie, con intenciones de abandonar el Gran Comedor. Joder, a Sirius le gustaba Severus.

* * *

Regulus frunció el ceño al ver la desaparición de Evans y Lupin. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, por lo visto habían más personas que se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, su hermano y Potter eran las personas más estúpidas que había conocido.

―Deberías dejar de tomártelo tan personal―Lucius lo miro seriamente.

―Sabía que te habías dado cuenta―Regulus sonrio levemente mirando el contenido de su copa―¿Por qué no has hecho nada?―el pelinegro le dio un trago a la bebida.

Malfoy pareció meditarlo un poco―a veces es divertido ser espectador―el mayor sonrio burlón.

―Apostaste con Narcissa, ¿verdad?―Black negó divertido.

Lucius se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia―me sorprende que pienses así de mí, Regulus―el rubio desvió su vista hacia donde estaban sentados Black y Potter―solo espero que esto termine bien para Severus―la mirada de Lucius se volvió seria―si no les cruciare el trasero a esos imbéciles.

Black asintió también con una mirada cargada de seriedad aunque con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios―supongo, aunque ciertamente y aunque me cueste admitirlo, los idiotas serian estables―Regulus sonrio levemente―y eso sería lo mejor para él.

El heredero de los Malfoy asintió solemnemente―¿intervendrás?―pregunto el rubio platino.

Una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios del Black―solo moveré ciertas piezas y…―dio una última mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de ponerse de pie― tomare una pequeña venganza―añadió antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Lucius sonrio levemente mientras agitaba levemente la copa―entonces supongo, que el que yo haga algo no estaría tan mal.

* * *

Severus miro con cierto recelo el pergamino que tenía al frente, su tarea de Runas―mierda―seguía sin entender muy bien el último fragmento, tendría que ir a la biblioteca. Suspiro levemente mientras se ponía de pie, ni si quiera le daría tiempo de comer algo―los veré después― le respondió a un Regulus y a un Lucius que lo esperaban para ir al Gran Comedor.

―Entonces subamos juntos―declaro el rubio mientras los tres se ponían en marcha, las mazmorras se encontraban bastante solitarias al igual que la sala común.

Se despidió con un cabeceo de Lucius y Regulus mientras el seguía caminando en busca de la Biblioteca. Al llegar, como sospechaba, se encontraba solitario, ni si quiera la señora Pince estaba, cosa que realmente lo sorprendió, se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, con pasos silenciosos llego a la mesa apartada que siempre le gustaba usar. Alejada y tapada con otros estantes.

Busco el libro y se sentó en la mesa intentando descifrar el último párrafo. Suspiro frustrado, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de un rato comenzó a cabecear algo adormilado. Su cabeza cayo contra la mesa "solo unos minutos" sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. Ignorante de dos personas que lo miraban atentamente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos adormilado―Snape…―sacudieron levemente su hombro. Se sentó correctamente distinguiendo unos ojos color miel y un cabello azul.

―¿Evans?―cuestiono adormilado.

El peliazul sonrio enormemente―me da gusto que me llames por mi nombre, pero deberías abrigarte, si sigues aquí te vas a resfriar.―el Ravenclaw tomo una hoja de papel y la transfiguro a una manta color azul.

―¿Azul?―Snape arqueo una ceja, aunque aún así tomo la manta.

―Es mejor que nada―menciono distraídamente el otro muchacho mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa.

Severus miro extrañado su pergamino, que el recordara no había terminado la estúpida tarea, además que esa no era su letra, ahí cayo en cuenta que la mesa estaba llena de comida, y bastante variada―¿y esto?―no pudo evitar preguntar el de ojos negros.

―No sé―el Ravenclaw miro la manzana que tenía en las manos por un momento―cuando te encontré dormido aquí, ya estaba todo esto―el de ojos miel sonrio―deberías volver, el toque de queda ya paso, se supone que estoy en mis rondas y eso, supongo que debería bajarte puntos, pero…―el muchacho se alzó de hombros―estabas dormido así que supongo que no cuenta.

Severus se sonrojo levemente cuando su estómago rugió levemente―aunque supongo que puedes comer algo antes―el prefecto le guiño un ojo. El pelinegro bufo por lo bajo, aunque igual tomo algo de comida.

Snape se puso de pie al terminar de comer―buenas noches―murmuro el Slytherin antes de retirarse.

―Buenas noches―el Ravenclaw le sonrio una última vez más.

* * *

Remus se sentó casualmente al lado del pelinegro en la sala común―oh pobre―murmuro el licántropo.

Sirius miro extrañado al rubio trigueño― ¿Qué?

―Sí, bueno, Severus parecía frustrado con su trabajo de runas, hasta se quedó dormido el pobre solo en la biblioteca, supongo que se pondría feliz si lo terminara―Remus miro de reojo a su amigo.

―Ya vengo, tengo que ir a ver a ¿Rose?, ¿Clarise? O algo así―Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente.

Remus sonrio divertido, Sirius se portaba tan estúpidamente enamorado.

* * *

―Potter, ¿no tienes hambre?―Lily miro al Gryffindor que se encontraba puliendo su escoba en la sala común.

―¿He?―la pelirroja rodo los ojos.

―¿Qué si no tienes hambre?―Evans pregunto de nuevo algo frustrada.

Potter miro extrañado a Evans―no…―murmuro no muy convencido.

―Oh, que bien―Lily miro sus uñas―el pobre de Severus debe estar muerto de hambre―la muchacha de ojos verdes sonrio complacida al ver como la atención del buscador de Gryffindor estaba totalmente sobre ella―lo vi quedarse dormido en la Biblioteca y bueno, hoy no lo vi en el Gran Comedor, seguro no ha podido comer nada.

―Tengo que buscar más pulidor―murmuro distraído el de lentes.

Lily miro de reojo el pulidor que se encontraba en la mesa, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la pelirroja.

* * *

Sirius soltó un suspiro frustrado en su cama, no podía creer que le había hecho la tarea a Snape, ¡hasta se la había corregido! Frunció el ceño levemente al recordar el rostro de tranquilidad del Slytherin. Enrojeció levemente al recordar cuando había tocado el cabello al pelinegro, sorprendentemente no era grasoso y olía bastante bien.

―Estúpido Snape―mascullo el de ojos grises, pero, aun así, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios unos momentos antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

James sonrio complacido al ver toda la comida que había podido conseguir, con suavidad lo puso cerca de donde dormía el Slytherin.

El rostro de Snape lucia tan tranquilo y sin ese rostro de querer matarlo con el que siempre lo miraba, rio levemente, aunque no podía negar que los dos rostros le gustaban bastante.

―Buenas noches―murmuro el castaño acariciando la mejilla del que se encontraba dormido, antes de retirarse, resguardado con su capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado el nuevo cap ;D Amo sus reviews .o. Gracias por ellos~

**Nanami off~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D y por leer y por todo .o./

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la historia es solo lo mio.

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Sexta consecuencia: Actitudes"**_

―Por favor.

―No.

―Por favor.

―No.

―Por favor.

―No―murmuro ya cansado.

―Demonios Sev, por favor―Narcissa tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

―No―Severus mantuvo su pose orgullosa.

―¿Por qué no lo haces?―Black tenía una expresión exasperada.

Snape se tomó el puente de la nariz con la mano―porque es horrible.

―¡Pero si es hermoso!―la rubia parecía ofendida.

―¡No lo es!―Severus tenía el ceño fruncido.

―¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Verdad?!―la rubia voltio a ver con el ceño fruncido a Regulus y Lucius, que tenían una expresión divertida que borraron cuando Narcissa los miro a ellos, enseñándoles un pergamino.

Regulus evito el respingo―sí, claro― el ojigris miro el dibujo de un vestido de color verde. Una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios.

―¡Te lo dije Severus!―Narcissa volvió al ataque, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Lucius habia tomado todos los pergaminos, con diseños de ropa en ellos, una sonrisa divertida flotando en los labios del de cabello rubio platino.

―¡Busca una mujer!―al de ojos negros empezó a darle un tic en el ojo.

―¡No es lo mismo!―la muchacha gruño molesta―me largo, después regresare―la rubia le dio una mirada atemorizante para después darse la vuelta y salir molesta del cuarto.

Severus suspiro fastidiado―no debería juntarse con Charlotte ni con Jean―murmuro consternado.

―No creo que ellas sean el problema en si―Lucius miro con una mueca burlona al pelinegro que le respondió con una mala cara.

―Cissy da miedo cuando se enoja, es mejor no meterse con ella en esos momentos, ni si quiera Bella lo hace―Regulus se recostó contra la cama de Severus, olía bastante bien, como a menta fresca.

Lucius asintió con tranquilidad ante lo dicho por el menor―una mujer de cuidado.

―Lo sé―respondió Snape―pero no pienso hacer eso voluntariamente, nunca en mi vida―una expresión malhumorada se posó en las facciones del pelinegro.

―Aunque Narcissa tenía razón en algo―menciono distraídamente Black mientras miraba el dosel verde de la cama―el traje del liguero se te vería bien―una almohada fue lanzada violentamente contra la cabeza del chico.

―¡Cállate Regulus!― Severus tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido aunque un suave sonrojo en la pálida piel.

Lucius alzo una ceja divertida―¿Qué no era un vestido de novia?

―¡Lucius!―rugió el pelinegro.

* * *

James se encontraba jugando distraídamente con sus lentes de manera aburrida, el día había transcurrido de manera tan aburrida, jodidos viernes que no compartían ninguna clase con Slytherin. Los Ravenclaw eran muy aburridos y sin chiste mientras que los Hufflepuff eran muy ellos, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, era solo que sentía que algo le había faltado a su día. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras seguía jugueteando con los lentes.

―Luces pensativo, Potter―alzo su vista, distinguiendo un cabello pelirrojo.

―En realidad estoy aburrido―James le dio una suave sonrisa a la de ojos verdes que se sentó a su lado.

Lily le dio una sonrisa leve también al castaño―es raro no verte con Black, Pettigrew y arrastrando a Remus a hacer alguna estupidez para bajarnos puntos y que sean castigados―reprocho la prefecta.

James soltó una risita nerviosa agradeciendo internamente su falta de visión, estaba seguro que la chica estaba viéndolo con ojos asesinos―bueno, el partido con Ravenclaw es pronto, no creo que sea conveniente que nos castiguen a Sirius o a mí―explico extrañado el castaño, era verdad, no habían hecho ninguna broma recientemente, bueno lo de teñirle el cabello a Severus había sido diferente, no lo había sentido igual que otras bromas que le habían hecho al pelinegro.

Lily alzo una ceja extrañada―eso no los había detenido anteriormente.

Potter callo por un momento, estaba sin comentarios, ¿a qué se debería su actitud? ―todo el mundo se está comportando de forma rara, creo que se nos está pegando a nosotros también, ¿la pubertad?― James tenía una sonrisita cómica en el rostro.

Evans no pudo evitar soltar una risita―no seas idiota Potter, tu pubertad ya paso―explico Lily alzando un dedo de forma intelectual― lo que no te ha llegado es la madurez, en realidad a Black tampoco―le pelirroja bufo por lo bajo.

James soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba los lentes otra vez―supongo que tienes razón―el castaño le dio una sonrisa diferente, que dejo a Lily levemente sonrojada y sorprendida, una sonrisa amable y amarga, una sonrisa de pesar― a veces soy muy estúpido…―eso lo susurro para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie― fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero debo irme, ya casi comienzan las practicas, y a decir verdad quiero aplastar a Ravenclaw―el castaño se despidió con la mano mientras subía a las habitaciones de hombres, seguro en busca de su escoba.

Lily sonrió con algo de tristeza―es raro verlo madurar―menciono para sí misma mientras ella también se iba de la sala común de Gryffindor a su habitación.

* * *

Sirius soltó una maldición, tenía que ser una puta broma, ¡Mierda!, acaso ¿era en serio? Ese maldito le aparecía en todas partes.

―Tranquilo Black, deberías alegrarte, el tipo es un novato, nunca ha jugado de verdad, será más fácil ganar este partido―Johnson parecía bastante confiado.

El rostro de James estaba extrañamente serio―no importa, ganaremos―aseguro el buscador.

―Es cierto, mal por Ravenclaw, pero eso no quiere decir que seremos más livianos con ellos, ¡a entrenar!―soltó Lysander Pierre, el actual capitán de Gryffindor.

* * *

El malhumor de Black seguía igual de presente que en los entrenamientos, ni si quiera había podido entrenar bien, el estúpido de Pierre lo había sacado de las practicas porque disque que estaba muy brusco, en realidad su mal humor se había incrementado como al triple.

―Estúpido Thompson―gruño fuertemente mientras le daba una patada a su baúl y empezaba a sacarse toda la ropa de manera brusca ante la atenta mirada de Remus.

―¿Qué te paso Padfoot?― Remus dejo a un lado el libro que se había encontrado leyendo hace unos momentos―¿y James?―pregunto extrañado Lupin al no ver al de lentes también.

Black termino de sacarse la camisa quedando solo en los pantalones, tenía apretada de manera brusca la prenda de vestir que se podía ver bastante tensa―me sacaron―escupió entre dientes el de ojos grises.

―¿Por qué estás tan molesto?―intento saber el prefecto.

―El estúpido de Thompson va a ser el buscador de Ravenclaw en el partido del domingo―Black se lanzó sobre la cama de manera ruidosa poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

Lupin sonrio condescendientemente agradeciendo que su amigo no lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos―¿Por qué te cae tan mal?, Que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada malo―Remus miro como el pelinegro se removía un poco en la cama.

―El tipo es insoportable, siempre con esa sonrisita de superioridad―mascullo Sirius medio adormilado, se sentía jodidamente cansado, toda la maldita semana lo había estado cansando mentalmente.

―No creo que esa sea suficiente razón para detestarlo como tú lo haces, Paddy―Remus intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Lo es Moony, lo es―Sirius se acurruco en la cama de mejor manera―y lo detesto más porque el estúpido si puede estar cerca de…―la frase termino colgada en el aire, Sirius se había quedado dormido y tenía una expresión calmada.

―Severus―termino la frase el de ojos miel. Remus sonrio levemente, era raro ver a Sirius enamorado, el casanova no sabía comportarse con la persona que le gustaba y lo peor de todo es que no se daba cuenta. Lupin negó levemente, estaba seguro que Sirius tenía la sensación pero estaba en negación o tal vez no… El rubio trigueño decidió averiguar eso después, por el momento seguiría pensando en lo idiota que se comportaba Black, bueno, en realidad, era la primera vez que lo miraba celoso en su vida. Algo digno de contarse, aunque nunca lo haría, bueno solo si la pareja se consolidaba, con eso podría molestar a Paddy por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Severus camino de manera calmada por el pasillo, la profesora Sprout lo había enviado a dejarle unos ingredientes al profesor Slughorn.

―¿Qué debería hacer?―alzo una ceja al escuchar la voz proveniente de uno de los pasillos, giro levemente para toparse con la imagen de Thompson tomando el cabello todavía azul.

―Deberías estar en clases―antes de darse cuenta había hablado.

El chico alzo la vista con una sonrisa leve―tú también, Snape―el muchacho se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado.

Severus puso una cara de fastidio, Thompson era muy alto, estaba seguro que le sacaba hasta uno o dos centímetros al estúpido de Black―tengo permiso.

―Yo también―contesto con una sonrisa socarrona el de ojos miel.

Severus chasqueo la lengua―¿y cuál es tu gran dilema?―pregunto con sarcasmo el pelinegro..

Evans negó levemente con una sonrisa divertida―Nath se fracturo el brazo, él es el buscador de Ravenclaw y me pidió que lo sustituyera, pero no sé, el quidditch no es mi pasión―el peliazul bufo levemente mientras se acomodaba un poco los lentes― prefiero leer, además solo he jugado con él porque necesita practicar con alguien, nunca he jugado en frente de otras personas, lo que implica que habrá mucha gente que me esté observando con la saña de que voy a perder y el maldito partido es el domingo y hoy estamos viernes―el prefecto se dio un cabezazo leve contra la pared―mierda, no lo quiero defraudar―murmuro angustiado el chico.

Severus miro un poco el piso―juega―el de ojos miel lo volvió a ver aun con la cabeza apoyada en la pared―no tienes por qué presionarte, ya todo el mundo piensa que Ravenclaw perderá mucho antes de que te pidieran ser el buscador―explico con simpleza el peligro alzándose de hombros.

Una risa broto de los labios del de lentes―tienes razón―el mayor sonrio divertido―Nath dice que soy muy susceptible a otras personas, oh mierda.

―¿Qué?― Severus alzo una ceja extrañado.

― Le acabo de decir a un Slytherin que soy susceptible, estoy jodido―menciono seriamente el de ojos miel.

Snape se mordió el labio para no soltar una risa―no te tengo en mi lista negra―al decir esto el peliazul pareció más ligero, cosa que divirtió al pelinegro.

―Bueno, no soy de confiar mucho, en realidad, en la única persona que confió en Hogwarts es en Nath―el Ravenclaw sonrió levemente― y tal vez puede que llegue a confiar en ti―el de cabello azul suspiro―bueno debo irme, seguro la profesora McGonagall ya debe estar esperándome―el de cabello azul rodo los ojos ―gracias Severus―Evans se despidió con la mano avanzando por el pasillo contrario.

Snape se quedó por unos momentos de pie en el mismo sitio para después sonreír, al parecer a Thompson no parecía agradarle mucho McGonagall.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos despues ;D

_**Nanami off~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia si es mía ;D**

**Advertencia: contienes Slash [chico x chico] **

**Disfruten~**

* * *

"_**Séptima consecuencia: La calma antes de la tormenta"**_

Severus sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, de alguna forma tenía el sentimiento que ese no sería el mejor día de su vida. Y lo que lo judía todo era que rara vez se equivocaba, muerda hoy iba a ser un día muy jodido. Se introdujo más entre las cálidas mantas de su cama, no quería levantarse, así que, ¡a la mierda! Era un puto domingo, nadie lo iba a sacar de ahí a menos que fuera jodidamente necesario. ¡Lo había decidido! Con esos pensamientos se volvió a quedar dormido.

―¡Severus!―un grito levanto a Snape, que solo se acurruco mejor en la manta después de dar un gruñido de respuesta.

―Tranquilo, Regulus, seguro está usando una bata de dormir diseñada por Narcissa y no quiere que lo veamos―el de ojos negros, reconoció la voz de Lucius, era obvio que lo querían manipular, así que eran muy ingenuos si pensaban que lo podían manipular. Severus saco su varita debajo de su almohada, cerro los doseles que habían sido abiertos.

―¡Sal de ahí! ¡Tengo una foto tuya con el vestido de gato!―el grito de Regulus levanto a un malhumorado Snape.

―¿Qué les pasa?―gruño una maldición mientras abandonaba su cama para dirigirse al baúl y encerrarse en el baño después de dar un portazo.

―Con mal humor, ¿he?―murmuro burlón Malfoy, casi podía jurar que Severus le lanzo una mirada asesina desde el baño.

―No deberías provocarlo tanto―Black se sentó en la cama antes ocupada por el de ojos negros.

―¿Lo de la foto es verdad?―cuestiono un divertido rubio, recostado contra la pared.

Regulus formo una sonrisa misteriosa―quien sabe, puede ser―el de ojos grises se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Black alzo una ceja divertido al ver algo azul que sobresalía del baúl de su amigo. Lucius siguió la mirada del menor y también sonrio con burla.

―Interesante―menciono Lucius mirando distraídamente la prenda.

La puerta del baño fue abierta de nuevo, dejando ver a un Severus bañado y vestido con ropa normal. Llevaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla y un abrigo gris junto a una bufanda verde. Todavía parecía levemente irritado.

― Es hora de ir a almorzar―Lucius sonrio, de esa forma burlista que casi siempre tenía, al ver el desconcierto de Snape.

―Son como la una de la tarde―menciono Regulus con un deje de despreocupación―vinimos en la mañana pero nos mandaste a la mierda o algo así―Black escondió lo divertido que se encontraba, era cierto que si habían ido a buscar a Snape antes, pero este parecía tan cansado que prefirieron dejarlo durmiendo un rato más.

―Oh―Severus parecía incómodo y algo apenado―no me di cuenta, perdón―mascullo entre dientes el de ojos negros.

―Vamos a comer―el rubio miro con un deje de aburrimiento al menor de los Black.

Black rodo los ojos―está bien.

Los slytherin salieron de la habitación del muchacho de complexión más delgada― a veces me pregunto cómo demonios entran a la habitación, ¿saben? No es suya ―el de ojos negros suspiro con pesadez.

Tanto Regulus como Lucius se dieron una mirada rápida antes de alzarse de hombros―no es como que sea muy difícil―menciono distraídamente Black mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

―¿Y porque siempre es en la mía?―cuestiono de nuevo Snape.

―Porque Ainsworth y Bezarius nunca están―contesto el rubio mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

―Hoy está muy lleno para ser domingo―menciono distraídamente Severus mientras se sentaba en su lugar de siempre.

―Es por el partido―Regulus parecía levemente emocionado por eso.

Snape se tensó levemente, era cierto, ese día era el partido de Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, sin darse cuenta busco en la mesa de las águilas un azul chillón. El tipo no se encontraba, casi se lo podía imaginar sentado en algún lugar intentando retener la comida en el estómago. Eso le causó cierta gracia. Lucius y Regulus intercambiaron una mirada extrañada al mismo tiempo.

―¿A qué hora es el partido?―pregunto el de ojos negros ignorante de lo que sus acompañantes pensaban.

―A las 3, ¿vas a ir?―pregunto Black con una ceja alzada.

Snape hizo un gesto vago con los hombros―no tengo nada mejor que hacer―pareció meditar algo―aunque debo devolver unas cosas a la biblioteca primero, supongo que los veo allá―Severus se despidió de los jóvenes, para dirigirse a las mazmorras en busca de lo que necesitaba, _"esto de bajar para después subir de nuevo, es una mierda" _pensó levemente irritado.

Con tranquilidad paso por la Sala Común de Slytherin, ignorante de una que otra mirada que lo seguía. Busco con tranquilidad lo que necesitaba para después salir de nuevo de las mazmorras.

Camino a paso tranquilo a la Biblioteca, esta como lo pensaba, estaba básicamente vacía. Solo Madame Pince mirando un libro en su lugar de siempre, con tranquilidad fue donde ella para devolverle los libros―bien, todo está bien―la bibliotecaria le sonrio levemente al ver que todo estaba en orden―estos mocosos que se olvidan de la entrega de libros por el Quidditch, solo han venido el chico de cabello azul y tu―menciono distraídamente la mujer mientras guardaba los libros.

Snape asintió vagamente, no supo porque, pero se dirigió a su mesa de siempre, y no supo tampoco porque se dirigió a un pensativo Thompson que miraba por la ventana distraídamente. El peliazul llevaba puesto parte del uniforme de Ravenclaw, básicamente todo en él, era azul.

―Pensé que te estarías tirando de la Torre de Astronomía― Severus se sentó en una silla vacía al frente del muchacho.

―Suena tentador Severus―menciono distraídamente el de ojos ámbar sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo―aunque dicen que el Avada es mejor―Evans le sonrio levemente.

―O eso es lo que tu retorcida mente piensa―respondió el pelinegro.

―No eres el primero que lo dice―Evans pareció divertido por ello.

―¿Qué cosa?―inquirió el de ojos negros.

―Lo de que tengo una mente retorcida, aunque prefiero llamarla ligeramente tétrica―Thompson le mostro unos perfectos dientes blancos cuando le sonrio enormemente.

―Puede ser―Severus se alzó de hombros―bueno tengo que irme, pierde con dignidad―murmuro quedamente mientras le lanzaba un frasco que fue fácilmente atrapado por el de ojos ámbar.

―¿Qué es?―cuestiono el prefecto con el ceño fruncido.

Snape no contesto solo se alejó con tranquilidad del lugar.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en las gradas de arriba junto a Regulus y Lucius, al final, casi todos habían terminado asistiendo al tan mencionado partido. El ruido en el campo era ensordecedor, estuvo tentado a largarse pero sentía curiosidad.

Después de un rato terminaron saliendo los jugadores de ambos bandos, Snape miro a Potter y a Black que extrañamente llevaban un rostro completamente serio. Giro la vista levemente a otro lado, distinguiendo un cabello azulado. Evans parecía completamente tranquilo, al parecer la poción había surtido efecto en el muchacho. Alzo la vista topándose con la mirada completamente seria del pelirrojo amigo de Thompson. Severus permaneció con un rostro impasible.

Se dio cuenta que se distrajo mucho, el silbido de la Señora Hooch había resonado fuertemente por todo el estadio, anunciando el principio del partido. Rápidamente todos empezaron a moverse. Black era uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor y el desgraciado no le daba tregua a los de Ravenclaw. Snape chasqueo la lengua cuando Gryffindor anoto el primer punto.

Todos los presentes miraron al cielo al notar como ambos buscadores empezaron a moverse de manera rápida detrás de la snitch. Ambos chicos iban demasiado parejos, no parecían darse por vencido.

Potter y Thompson esquivaron una quaffle que iba en su dirección terminando separados y perdiendo la snitch de vista por el momento.

―Gryffindor 90 y Ravenclaw 20―el peliazul suspiro tratando de calmarse, su vista analizando cada parte del maldito estadio, por un momento su vista conecto con la del Slytherin, que le sonrio levemente y de manera burlona. Evans en lugar de sentirse irritado le dio algo de risa, cosa que le relajo. Se lanzó en picada al descubrir la snitch paseándose escondida por la gradería cercana a Snape. La maldita snitch estaba tan cerca, estiro la mano rozándola con los dedos y… Escucho como algo impacto fuertemente contra algo y él… tenía la snitch en la mano. Un grito general se escuchó por el estadio.

―¡Potter cayo de la escoba! Eso si que debe doler―murmuro el comentarista―oh y gano Ravenclaw.

* * *

Abrió los ojos adormilado, rápidamente sintió su brazo derecho totalmente adolorido, soltó un leve jadeo.

―Por lo visto ya despertó, señor Potter―vio un manchón que supuso era Madame Pomfrey, esta se encontraba mirándolo con unos papeles en la mano. La mujer los miro por un momento antes de volver a hablar―sufrió de un trauma en la cabeza, el golpe que se dio fue verdaderamente fuerte, además se disloco el hombro derecho, y se torció el tobillo y la muñeca izquierda, gracias a Merlín no paso a más―el castaño quedo boquiabierto, ese era el peor golpe que se había dado en su vida.

―He―fue lo mejor que pudo abandonar la garganta del de cabello castaño oscuro.

―Ese deporte de zánganos―mascullo entre dientes la mujer―es cierto tenga―la mujer le puso los lentes en la mano.

―Gracias―murmuro consternado Potter, en un movimiento intento ponerse los lentes, dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor.

―Tenga cuidado, las heridas ya fueron tratadas pero el dolor es persistente, deberá quedarse aquí hasta que crea conveniente el darle de alta, descanse por el momento Potter, en un rato le traeré su cena―la mujer abandono el cubículo donde se encontraba James.

―Oh mierda…―el joven empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Parpadeo confundido intentando recordar el momento del golpe.

Se encontraba buscando la snitch cuando habían tenido que esquivar la quaffle, bien recordaba eso, después se había quedado viendo a Thompson que se rio como idiota, siguió la mirada de este y se puso furioso al ver como Snape le sonreía al pendejo peliteñido. Desconcentrado se dio cuenta que Thompson se iba en picada por la snitch, apenas y había salido también detrás de esta, y después cuando estaba volando se preguntó por qué demonios se sentía así. Se distrajo tanto por eso que no vio la tarima de madera y se estrelló contra ella…

―Oh mierda―James se puso totalmente pálido. Era cierto, antes de quedar inconsciente algo le había pasado por la cabeza _"puta, esto me paso por estar celoso y no concentrarme". _Oh si, James Potter estaba completamente jodido, tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿verdad? Es decir, a él le gustaba Lily, pero… ―la puta madre…―susurro contrariado. Rápidamente el rojo subió a su rostro, oh maldita sea, había sido tan jodidamente obvio, se lo quedaba viendo como estúpido, se ponía celoso, estaba distraído, se estaba arrepintiendo de cómo lo había tratado, tenía sueño húmedos con él y… ¡tenía una foto de Severus con un disfraz! ¡Y maldita sea! ¡La puta foto le encantaba!

―¿Se encuentra bien?―James pego un brinco, Madame Pomfrey lo miraba con un rostro inquisitivo―¿no tiene calor? Está completamente rojo, tal vez tenga fiebre, traeré una poción―y Madame Pomfrey se fue dejando a un acalorado y desubicado James Potter.

Sí, estaba completamente jodido, estaba enamorado de Severus Snape, aunque… debía admitirlo, el Slytherin se veía completamente sexy y lindo en sus sueños y en la vida real―¡Señor Potter está sangrando!

* * *

―¡Hijos de puta!―Sirius estaba despotricando contra todo Ravenclaw, se encontraba dando vueltas como toro en su habitación.

―Cálmate Paddy―Remus ya se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación, Sirius ya había dicho las suficientes malas palabras para que a una monja le diera un infarto.

―¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡James está en la enfermería por culpa de esos idiotas! ¡Además perdimos!―Black le pego una patada al ya decadente baúl de su posesión.

―James está en la enfermería por distraerse, tú lo viste―contesto Remus algo pensativo por el error cometido por su amigo de lentes―y bueno, se gana y se pierda, todavía podemos ganar la copa―murmuro Remus sacando cuentas.

―¡No es lo mismo Moony! ¡Quería destrozar a Thompson!―Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo―es decir a Ravenclaw.

Lupin suspiro abatido, bien era hora de hablar ahora o nunca, aprovecharía que James estaba en la enfermería y Peter en las cocinas―tenemos que hablar Sirius―Remus cerro el libro que estaba tratando de leer.

Black alzo una ceja pero solo asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el chiquero que era su cama―¿Qué ocurre?

El licántropo se mordió el labio inferior levemente sin saber muy bien que decir― ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me gusta un hombre?―se decidió finalmente a ser algo sutil.

El de ojos grises parpadeo confundido―pues que bien por ti Moony, no sabía que le ibas a los hombres, pero si te gustan―el de cabello negro se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

"_Bien no se lo tomo mal, probemos con otra cosa" _Remus asintió―¿y que dirías si esa persona es de Slytherin?

Sirius arrugo el entrecejo―pensé que tenías mejores gustos Moony, algo así como yo me esperaba―Remus rodo los ojos― pero si te gusta, te gusta, por lo menos no es el estúpido de Thompson―Black hizo una mueca de desprecio que divertido al de ojos miel.

―¿Y si esa persona te cae mal? Se podría decir que lo odias―pregunto finalmente Lupin.

Sirius palideció―¡Oh joder, te gusta Malfoy!―grito el de ojos grises, Lupin se sonrojo levemente esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso.

―¡Mierda no, hablo de Severus!―grito consternado el prefecto.

Sirius callo por un momento―no sabía que te gustaba Snivellus…

―Se llama Severus, Sirius―Remus suspiro, no pensaba que Black fuera tan denso.

―Como sea―el pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido―me da igual con quien este el grasoso insufrible, ese ―menciono altanero el muchacho que había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho.

Y Remus se exaspero―¡Bueno si te da igual, entonces deja de hacer esas escenitas de celos en contra de Thompson, pareces un jodido animal celando a Severus!―la boca de Sirius se abrió pero no dejo escapar ningún sonido―¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No me gusta Severus, pero al parecer hay muchas personas a las que sí! ¡Así que madura!―Lupin se fue de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a un shockeado Sirius.

―Me gusta Snape…―fue lo único que pudo decir después de un rato.

* * *

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, ya saben muchas gracias por sus reviews, los amo QwQ Cuidencen~

_**Nanami off~**_


End file.
